fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Brain
|gender = Mężczyzna |eyes = Czarne |hair = Białe |affiliation = |previous affiliation = 30pxGildia Oración Seis Biuro Magicznego Rozwoju |occupation = Mroczny Mag |previous occupation = Szef Biura Magicznego Rozwoju Archiwariusz |team = |partner = |base of operations = Gildia Oración Seis |relatives = Midnight (Adoptowany syn) |magic = Archiwum Magia Ciemności Magia Organicznego Związku Zaklęcie Samozniszczenia Sześć Modlitw Telepatia |alias = Zero |manga debut = Rozdział 134 |anime debut = Odcinek 52 |japanese voice = Tetsu Inada|birthday = |age = |status = Nieznane|weapons = Klodoa|image gallery = yes|rōmaji = Burein |mark location = Po Środku Torsu}} Brain, w swojej drugiej postaci zwany Zero, jest byłym już Mistrzem gildii Oracion Seis. Wygląd thumb|left|138px| Oryginalny wygląd BrainaBrain ma ciemną skórę w kolorze terakoty, bardzo jasne włosy i ciemne oczy. Jego twarz zdobią tatuaże w postaci geometrycznych linii, które jak się okazuje, są kluczami do rozbudzenia Zero. Jako Zero ma czerwone oczy i jaśniejszą cerę. Jako Brain nosi czarny płaszcz z futrem, jasne spodnie i nie ma koszuli. Jako Zero nosi tunikę koloru ciemnozielonego, nieco przypominającą mundur z pagonami i pasiastym dołem i również ciemne spodnie. Osobowość Brain jak wszyscy członkowie jego gildii, jest okrutny i bawi go cierpienie innych. Zwykle nie docenia swoich przeciwników zwąc ich "larwami" albo śmieciami. Członkowie gildii są dla niego istotni, ale tylko wtedy, gdy wygrywają. Cobra po przegranej z Natsu, został ciężko raniony przez Braina, ponieważ śmiał przegrać z "legalną gildią". Brain nie ma poszanowania dla ludzkiego życia. Gdy młoda Ultear Milkovich była w stanie wysadzić całe Biuro Magicznego Rozwoju, Brain odpuścił je, zostawiając wszystkich pracowników na pewną śmierć. Nie prezentuje także jakichkolwiek wartości moralnych, gdy porwał Ultear, jej wmawiając, że matka ją porzuciła, a Ur wmawiajac, że Ultear nie żyje. Ma tylko jeden cel, Niravanę, którą za wszelką cenę chce zdobyć. Gotowy jest nawet do tego by uratować na wpół żywego Jellala, by osiągnąć swój cel. Z jakiegoś powodu boi się swojego drugiego "ja", o imieniu Zero. Na ogół pokazuje światu tylko swoją pierwszą postać, "Braina", który kocha wiedzę i naukę, jego druga osobowość "Zero" interesuje tylko zniszczenie. Jak sam stwierdza, atakując nieprzytomnego Jurę: Historia Brain niegdyś pracował w Biurze Magicznego Rozwoju, uznawany za geniusza, stworzył ponad setkę zaklęć m.in. Zaklęcie Samozniszczenia który nauczy tego Jellala. W czasie gdy tam pracował, zabrał od Ur jej córkę, Ultear Milkovich, w celu zwiększenia jej umiejętności. Chciał również przyłączyć dziewczynę do Oración Seis. Jednakże moc Ultear była zbyt wielka, przez co Brain zdał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie w stanie stworzyć z nią połączenia Sześciu Modlitw. Brainowi udało się opuścić laboratorium zaraz przed wybuchem spowodowanym przeciążeniem magiczną mocą. Jednakże oprócz swojego genialnego, kochającego wiedzę "ja", Brain dysponuje jeszcze drugą postacią, zwaną "Zero", tego, który niesie tylko chaos i zniszczenie. Znając niebezpieczeństwo, jakie niesie za sobą jego alter ego, zapieczętował je używając sześciu kluczy. To on odnalazł w Wieży Niebios, pięcioro najzdolniejszych i najbardziej magicznie obdarzonych dzieci, które uczynił członkami swojej gildii, Oracion Seis, które, podświadomie, stały się również kluczami do wolności Zero. Fabuła Saga Oración Seis thumb|left|200px|Reakcja Braina, gdy widzi Wendy W walce z Sojuszem składającej się z Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale i Cait Shelter, Brain nie uczestniczy, dzięki czemu inni sobie z nimi radzą. Po ich przeciwnicy zostali pokonani, idzie, aby zakończyć ją zaklęciem nazwie Ciemne Rondo, zbierając masę ciemnej energii powyżej niego przez jego pracowników. Zanim będzie mógł zwolnić go jednak dostrzega Wendy Marvell i nagle się waha, co oznacza, że podobnie jak Natsu Dragneel, widział ją wcześniej. Magia i Umiejętności Brain zasadniczo posiada pod swoją władzą dwie główne magie: Magię Ciemności, którą kontrolują oboje z Zero (Zero jednak jest o wiele lepszy w jej używaniu), oraz magię zwaną Archiwum, nad którą władzę ma tylko Brain. Magia Ciemności'':'' Potężna, niszczycielska magią, która pozwala mu nie tylko na dokonanie całkowitej destrukcji, ale również może przyjmować bardziej użyteczną formę jak przy schwytaniu Wendy czy przy teleportacji członków z jednego miejsca na drugie (co ciekawe, tego typu "nie-destruktywna" forma tej magii była użyta tylko przez Braina). *'Ciemny Kaprys' (常闇奇想曲 Tokiyami Kisōkyoku): Magia jest gromadzona w przypadku Braina w jego lasce, w przypadku Zero w dłoniach i wystrzeliwana w postaci potężnego promienia. Zero wydaje się używać jej zdecydowanie sprawniej, nadając jej dowolny kierunek i kąt padania. Capriccio (wł. kaprys) to styl w muzyce charakteryzujący się olbrzymią dowolnością. **'Cięcie Zero' (ゼロ スラッシュ, Zero Surasshu): inna odmiana Ciemnego Kaprysu, używana tylko przez Zero. Podmuch Ciemnego Kaprysu jest kumulowany w rękach Zero w formie bata. (tylko w anime) *'Ciemna Grawitacja '(ダークグラビティ Dākugurabiti): Użytkownik kładzie ręce na podłożu, niszcząc je, w wyniku czego przeciwnik spada w dół. Użyte tylko przez Zero. *'Ciemne Rondo' (常闇回旋曲 Tokoyami Kaisenkyoku): Magia najpierw gromadzona jest w lasce Braina, by potem rozprzestrzeniać w cyklicznym ruchu, użyte by zaatakować Drużynę Światła, aczkolwiek zostało zatrzymane przez Jurę Neekis. *'Ciemne Usunięcie' (ダーク デリート, Dāku Derīto): Magia przybiega formę licznych dysków, które zostają wystrzelone w stronę przeciwnika. Użyte tylko przez Zero. *'Ciemna Bariera': Magia przybiera formę zielonej, przezroczystej powłoki chroniącej przed atakami. (nienazwane, tylko anime) *'Ciemna Fala': Użytkownik ładuję Magią Ciemności pięść, po czym uderza w przeciwnika. Wtedy z ręki powstaje skoncentrowana wokół niej fala Magii Ciemności, która taranuje i wbija wroga w podłoże. Użyte tylko przez Zero. (nienazwane) *'Geneza Zero '(ジェネシス・ゼロ Jeneshisu Zero): Najpotężniejsze zaklęcie Zero, tworzy ona rozległy obszar wokół przeciwnika, w postaci licznych upiorów, których zadanie polega na jego całkowitym wchłonięciu. Wchłonięta ofiara zostaje zmaknięta w nicości, gdzie usuwane jest jej istnienie. Archiwum (古文書 Komonjo lit. Paleografia): Umożliwia ona dostęp do nieograniczonej ilości informacji i możliwości przekazania jej innym osobom, lub grupie osób. Według Zero jest to unikalna umiejętność, którą posiada tylko kilka osób. Telepatia: Brain wykazał w tej dziedzinie nadzwyczajne umiejętności. Przed złamaniem pieczęci (jako Brain) potrafił nawiązać masową telepatię podszywając się pod inną osobę. Z kolei jako Zero mógł nawet włamać się do cudzej masowej telepatii, a samo zakończenie jego transmisji jest odczuwalne dla pozostałych rozmówców. Krąg Samozniszczenia: Jedno z licznych zaklęć wymyślonych przez Braina. Pozwala ono danej osobie zniszczyć siebie samego lub inny cel. Uruchamiane zostaje poprzez okrycie celu pieczęcią. Nie można go dezaktywować nie znając odpowiedniego kodu, aczkolwiek, Brain, jako jego wynalazca posiada umiejętność zniesienia jego działania bez potrzeby znajomości jego kodu. Magia Organicznego Związku: *'Sześć Modlitw:'' Jest to unikatowy typ magii namierzającej. Brain użył jej by zapieczętować w sobie Zero za pomocą sześciu kluczy, członków Oracion Seis. Każdy z nich, po pokonaniu, wygłasza modlitwę, która powoduje zdjęcie jednej z pieczęci, co objawia się w postaci zanikania kolejnych tatuaży na twarzy Braina. Modlitwą Braina po pokonaniu go było, aby Midnight nie zniknął (nie poległ), przede wszystkim po to aby utrzymać pieczęć Zero. Zdjęcie wszystkich powoduje pojawienie się Zero. Główne Walki *wraz z innymi członkami Oracion Seis (jako Brain) VS Drużyna Światła = '''WYGRANA *(jako Brain) VS Jura Nekis = PRZEGRANA *(jako Zero) VS Natsu Dragneel = PRZEGRANA Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mistrz Gildii Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Aresztowani Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Oración Seis